Kigo Back In Highschool
by rina16
Summary: Drakken has a new plan and it involves Shego going back to school.Kigo girlxgirl


Chapter 1.  
I'm in Kimmie's class.

"Shegooo!Shego,quick,come here!" "You called Dr.D?" "Yes,Shego,I have finally discovered a plan of how to get rid of Kim Possible once and for all!" The green woman chuckled as if to try and hold down a huge laugh."What?" "Nothing." "No,really,what?" "Nothing,really." "Shego!" *Sigh* "Well Dr.D,it's not like this is the first time you told me that...And we both know that your plans ain't very good." "No Shego!This time it WILL work!"  
"And why is that?" "Because this is a plan that cannot fail!Do you want me to tell you about it?" "..." "Shego!"  
"Fine!Tell me,i'm all ears." And the blue man started to walk up and down the room holding his right arm up and tossing it around in the air as he continued to talk."We had soo many opportunities to beat Kim Possible,and yet we fail every single time althou we would get soo close to victory Shego,you should know...how many times did Kim Possible beat you?" The pale woman's arm litted and Drakken shut his mouth immediately."Yeah,so what?She grew Dr.D,she's stronger than keeps catching up with me." "Yes,but what if i made a device which can allow you to travel thru time,when Kim Possible was weak and unexpirienced,you would still have the fighting skills which you have now despite your age!  
And that way we could destory Kim Possible once and for all!" "And I would get Iceland." "Of course!" "Hmm,how much back in time?" "I was thinking about when Kim Possible started high could go back and get in the same class as her,let her trust you,make friends... and at the moment when she is the least bit careful...CRUSH HER COMPLETELY!MUAHAHAHA!"  
"You know Dr.D i'd hate to say it but this actually might let me tell you i wasn't the most popular kid in ?I'm green for Christ sakes." "That doesn't matter Kim Possible's a goodie two shoes ,she will make friends with anyone!" "Hey!What does that mean?" "Umm,nothing at all..." "So...when do we do this?"  
"Right now,i can't live another day to share this world with Kim Possible!" "Ok,ok,cool down Dr. do I exactly travel thru time?" "Here,take this." "A remote?" "Yes,you just type in the year you want to be in and voila!"  
"Ok,but i don't have any school books or anything." "Here take this bag,you have books,some teenage clothse,money and here are the keys and the adress of where you'll be staying." "Woah Dr.D you really did think of everything." "Of course i did i'm a mad scientist afterall." "Guess i'm off now,wish me luck." Shego took the remote and carefully typed in the year and date of one day before Kim Possible's first year and first day of didn't meet Shego yet at the time,her task was simple,she could do it. "Good luck Shego,do not fail me." Drakken watched as his sidekick slowly faded away into the past,with a smirk on his face he wished her goodbye sure that Kim Possible will be gone in a few days.

I tryed slowly to open my eyes but couldn' light was too bright,my head hurt like hell.I didn't get drunk last night did i?Nope,why did it hurt so bad than."She's awake doctor." "What?Doctor?Where am i?" "Poor girl must have hit her head pretty hard." I finally opened my eyes and got a clear vision of where i a i saw a nurse staring at me."Umm...What am i doing here?" "You were found laying on the floor, hit your head very hard.  
We couldn't find out anything about you,do you want us to call your parents or someone?" "Ummm,no thanks,i'm leaving."  
"Wait,you sure you don't want us to call anyone to come and get you?" "Yeah pretty sure,i'm off now." "You had this bag with you." Damn i remember time travel thing,was that for real? Only one way to find out. "Say,where can i find a mirror around here?" "The bathroom,that door over there." I hurried inside and looked at ,I was young that i was old in the first place but still...Dr.D really did pull it nurse came in and saw me smirking and rubbing my cheeks as if i was a man who had just shaved."Um,are you feeling allright dear?" "Yeah i am,thank you and bye bye." I was soon out of the hospital and went to find that apartman Dr.D told me to go wasn't hard to find but the sight wasn't apartman was located in as you might say the "bad" part of the town,just above a porn shop, was getting late and i had school tomorrow,hah,the thought of going to school again made me sick.I thought i was finally done with it.I even had hookers wondering around the front of the that i minded of course,i've stayed at much worse places than this when i left home.I had some problems unlocking the front door,it needed a "harder"  
push to open i turned on the lights i wished i hadn' place was a total kitchen to the right ,if you could call it a kitchen even was matched with the living room which consisted of a broken sofa,tv and a stained old carpet.I went foward and entered another door in which was i think a was a big bed(that's one plus) and an old,wooden were red lights flashing thru the window from the porn store last but not least there was another door which appeared to be a small bathtub was yellow,gross, and the toilet smelled like someone died in it,the mirror above the sink was i won't be staying here for long so what do i care,right?Then i heard my stomack growl loudly."Damn it." I checked the fridge only to find out that it was totally empty. "I'll just go to sleep i guess." I just threw myself on the bed only to feel a large amount of pain a moment after. "What the fuck is this bed made of!?Bricks!?Drakken i'll so get you for calm down,calm down think of Iceland.I can sleep on this...i think." _  
Kim Possible is a 15 year old girl who just started her job as the town's new woke up early that morning full of anticipation of how her first day of highschool will be like. "Ready for school Kimmie-cub?" "Sure am!" "Ain't it a bit early?You have another hour until school." "Yes but i don't want to be late for my first day mum." "Haha,that's fine Kim,here don't forget your lunch." "Thanks mum." "Give your mum a kiss before you leave." "There mum,happy?" "Very.I'll see you after school." "Bye."

"It's a beautiful mornin', Ahhh,I think I'll go outside a while,An jus' smile." I shoot a bolt of plasma at the alarm clock.  
"Beautiful mornin my ass i didn't sleep at 's the time anyway.....8:00.....If i remember well school should start at 8:00....CRAP!" I quickly ran to the bathroom,clothse flying everywhere.I took my bag to see what did Dr.D pack for me,  
ok,not bad i wore this crap when i was younger.I quickly put on a pare of black jeans,a green shirt and green converse shoes,  
brushed my teeth and hair and ran out of the the fuck am i going to find a bus stop here?Drakken could've atleast give me a him to hell!I'll just steal one later.

Kim's class.  
"...Now i'm going to read you just a few school rules and be SURE not to break any." "Woah KP,this Barkin guy sure looks tough." "I wouldn't worry about him too much Ron." "You two back there,detention!"  
"Maybe i would..." "Sorry,i'm late I...!" I bursted thru the door earning a death glare from who i think is the teacher and silly giggles from my now classmates."Miss...?" "Go...I'm in this class" "Ahh...Go sit to the ?"  
"Yes?" "DETENTION!" Woah,took me longer than usual to get ,i missed highschool,oh the joy.  
I sat at the back where he told me,uninterested at what he was jabbin ,my eyes started to wonder around class to find Pumkin.I turned to find her sitting right to my left staring at me she noticed that my glare caught hers she immediately turned her head and ,cute Pumkin,very cute.I didn't get much chance to talk to her during class,but Kimmie was a curious little pumkin,she would approach me sooner or was the sooner version was after class,i was waiting for that Barkin guy for the "detention" thing when i saw Kimmie approach me,oh and o fcourse the baffon right behind her.  
She looked pretty nervous,she kept brushing her neck."H..hi there." "Hi..." *Long pause*"You're in my class right?" "Yeah."  
"Wait...what are you doing here?" "Detention,you?" My eyes widened. Jumping grandma on a stick,little miss priss got detention too?Woah,  
Pumkin is a little rebel afterall. "My name is Kim Possible,nice to meet you." "Shego." "Shego?That's a strange name."  
"Yeah,I like it anyway,not that yours is any better...Kimmie." "Hey!" "Who's the baffon?" "Ron Stoppable at your service."  
He reached out his hand,but I didn't even look at was my mission.I reached my hand out and took a string of Kimmie's long red hair. "Your hair really is pretty." I had to hold down a laugh when I saw her blush furiously."You three,stop goofing around and follow me!" "Yes sir." We got into a small dark room with no sat at the desk infront and watched our slightes movement."How long are we supposed to stay here?" I asked a bit annoyed."Until I say you can go."  
"And that is?" "Silence!" *10 minutes after* God i think he didn't move an inch all this time." sir!"  
"No talking!" "But sir i think i just got my period." "Umm,mmehe...." "Mind if i go to the bathroom?" "Umm,just go!"  
"Mind if I take Kim with me?It hurts a lot and I nee...." "Just go!" I took Kimmie by her hand and ran out holding down a that guy was stupid. "Looks like it's only you and me Stoppable." *Gulp* "Oh,boy." Kim come back soon,PLEASEE!  
"Why did you do that for?!" "Gosh Pumkin,i didn't know you liked it in go back?" "I didn't it's just....wait what?Pumkin?"  
"Yeah." "W...why?" "Because of all that beutiful red hair cupkake." "Oh...hey,why cupkake now?" "Not sure ..."  
"Can't you just call me Kim like everyone else does?" "No." "Your annoying you know?" "You hurt my feelings like that Kimmie." "Sorry." God this girl was too naive,it was actually sad."You know how you could make it up to me?" "How?"  
"Let me threat you to some coffe."But i don't even..." "Whatever,let's just get out of here." "But will ask for us." "Trust me,he won't." I took her to a caffe bar across the street,nothing fancy but it looked pretty cute.  
A waiter approached us."What will it be ladies?" "Small coffe with cream for me and...Kimmie?" "Umm,vanilla tea please."  
"Comming right up." "Soo...Shego,you look a bit older to be in my class..." Oh shit,shit,shit,i am like 5 years older than her hmm...let me think.I can steal like 2 years or something..."I had to skip a few years of school due a medical condition." "Oh...Is that why you have g..." "Go on,say ,I do have pale green skinn." "Mind me asking how?I mean it's pretty unusual." "Yeah,i'm a freak I know." "NO!I mean,...no you're not.I think your skinn looks rather ..."  
She reached out her little peach colored hand and gently brushed it against my arm. "Exotic..." "Haha,geez Pumkin are you hitting on to me?" Kim pulled her arm away in the speed of light,even my eyes couldn't catch the fast motion and she blushed again.  
God it was so cute to irritate ?Not cute,not cute,but evil and for me, embarrassing and sad for her,yeah that's it! "Am not...it's just,i'm just saying it looks nice is all." The waiter approached with our drinks at that moment.  
"Here you go ladies." "Here,keep the change." "Thanks."His eyes shinned at a not so low tip i gave him.  
"I could have paid for mine." "Oh,shush cupkake.I like paying for you...i mean...you know ..." "Fine." "So where do you live?" I asked altou i already knew. "Up a hill,near ?" "In the bad part of the town,heh." "Oh." Kimmie's eyes followed my hand as I took a pack of cigarettes from my pocket.  
"You smoke?!" "Yeah?You want one?" "Of course not!" "Oh,Kimmie such a prude." "Shego do you have to annoy me like this?" "Fine,i'll cut off a bit." "Please and thank you." "Wanna go to this club tomorrow 's new and all." "I don't know..." "C'...I'm new here,i don't really have much friends and ...the skin thing ain't making it much easier for me." "What about all that sarcasm?" "Ok...maybe that too but it'll be really nice if you could go out with me." "Fine." "19:00 sounds nice?" "Sure." I stood up shaking hands with her as she remained seated and looked at my blankly."It's a date than."I winked at her. "W....." "Bye Kimmie,see you tomorrow."


End file.
